spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tethu
Tethu (Male) or Tethi (Female) is the main character in Ever Oasis. History Ever Oasis Tethu or Tethi, depending on the player, is the younger brother or sister of the Oasis Chief known as Nour who died protecting his Oasis and sent his relative off where they met Esna, a water spirit that was turning bored and lonely until she met a scarab and found Tethu in Ever Oasis, leading them to create an Oasis and hope to bring new Seedlings to it. A seedling did appear to this Oasis making all three of them exited and Tethu went to greet them, only to find that the seedling was named Lili and she wanted raspberries, in return she became the first resident of the Oasis and opened up the fruit shop. Afterwords Tethu recruited more seedlings to their Oasis, one of rich he helped out in a cave. He later found himself at a cave where they met a Drauk named named Miura who helped each other and later parted ways for the time being. After coming back to the Oasis, Miura would appear and will become as resident their Oasis. Tethu, Mirura and another seedling by the name of Roto went to a cave, they found a strange looking Seedling known as Shuet who later left. The trio went further in the cave until they found Roto's old master known as Baastu, witch was somewhat consumed by the Chaos and needs to be defeated. After Roto's master's defeat he had a chat with Roto and the trio went back to their Oasis with a red gemstone, as well as seeing somone known as Saluru woundering around. Later onward Esna told Tethu about someone that was running around the Oasis lately at night, staying up for a while, Tethu found out that it was a Lagora trying to steal water for his village, Tethu told Lili about this which made her create a Juice for the Lagora Village, as so Tethu went to visit the village and gave them the juice. Tethu later went to an area that was filled with plants in hopes of giving the Lagora a drink, along with Isa and the Lagora from earlier known as Sol. The three went through the underground jungle until they saw the Chaos Lagora known as Aronbesh that was feeding a Chaos Plant and so destroyed the plant. Because of that Aronbesh yelling at Tethu and his company until Shuet appeared with Tethu noticing that Shuet looks like his brother Nour then went to a cave where they found a crystal then went back to the villege. Tethu went to seek Esna after hearing her scream, only to see Shuet stealing the power off the three gems to create a Dark Gem and left in hopes of using it, this lead both Tethu and Esna to restore the gems back to the way they where by going to look for a temple in the desert the next day. Tethu then went to the temple and fought against Aronbesh, Saluru and Miura's sister known as Seipha, only to finish restoring the three gemstones and head back home. Tethu and three others then went to the pilar the next day, only to fight against Seipha and rid her of the Chaos that was plaeging her, then went to the temple to have a chat with the first Oasis creator known as Thoth the Wise where he told them that the three gemstones can be fused into one. Tethu then saw that the Chaos around the Oasis has disappeared and t=so did various jobs for his Villegers. He then went to the Chaos Dunduen with two others, where he fought against Aronbesh and Saluru until they where defeated, he then went to fight against Shuet even when he turned into the Black Dragon witch lead the two others to go back to the Oasis with Tethu going back a bit later after them. Tethu saw Esna sacrifice herself for the Oasis and 'free' the Chaos and a bit later saw the ghost of his brother, Nour. Tethu later saw the world change as well as feeling a bit down doe to what happened with Esna. Super Smash Bros. Tethu appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: World of Light as one of the Spirits, where he possessed Young Link. After beating the possessed fighter, Tethu will aid the player as well as the fighter they chose. Powers and Abilities Ever Oasis: Tethu is a master swordsmen, he also has the ability to use other weapons such as boomerangs to take out flying foes and mage staffs if so choose. Tethu can also create a small tornado. Super Smash Bros. Spirit: Tethu was able to control a form of Young Link by himself. Appearances Ever Oasis *Ever Oasis Super Smash Bros. *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: World of Light Navigation Category:Ever Oasis Category:Ever Oasis Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Female Sorcerers Category:Aerokinesis Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Leaders Category:Forest Spirits Category:Smash Bros. Category:Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Knights Category:Wizards